Dreams to Dreams
by Twilight-staruby
Summary: Lied to for her whole life, she seeks out to hunt the person behind it all : Her father.
1. Lies within Lies

Title: Dreams to Dreams

Author's note: It came to me all of a sudden and I just had to write it down. Must be watching too much movies :'p Oh and by the way, the Ash Redfern in this story has nothing whatsoever to do with L.J.'s Ash k...Oh, and the title comes from American Tail II, Tanya's song Dreams to dreams...lovely song that... :')

* * *

Prologue:

"Mama, why do people die? Why did Papa have to die?"

The seemingly innocent and unexpected question from four-year-old Asher's mouth stopped Lillian Redfern in her footsteps, her hand frozen in the path of reaching for the light switch.

For a moment, she didn't reply or moved. Couldn't

Emotions warred in her, dull pain from the loss of her husband, sorrow for her child who never had the chance to know her husband, her soulmate.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied and braced herself before slowly retracting her hand and turning back to face her daughter who was lying in her bed, covered in a coverlet Lillian had lovingly hand-stitched herself.

Asher had been named for her father, and true to it, she looked exactly like the man who had fathered her. Her light-blue eyes, with just a flicker of gold at the edges, were the mirror image of his, as was her slightly wavy hair, which was a deep gold colour streaked with light gold.

Everyday, just looking at her, Lillian was overwhelmed with deep emotions of love – and pain.

Sometimes, Asher simply reminded her too much of what she had lost.

Oh Ash, I missed you so. Lillian thought as a bittersweet memory of him rose up unbidden from the depths of her memory.

Slowly, she walked over to Asher's bedside and sat down.

"People are born on this earth to do something for others. And...they leave when they are done."

"What did Papa teach us?"

Lillian paused, taking a moment to think for the appropriate answer. Then, she smiled gently as it hit her.

"He taught us to love."

* * *

"Mother." The single word, spoken in barely a whisper, sounded unnaturally loud in the deserted cemetery. The early morning mists had rolled in, covering the grounds in a pale white fog, giving the whole place a haunted look. 

The single visitor was dressed inconspicuously in black throughout, almost as though she was complementing the dark, gloomy atmosphere that filled the place. The only colour reflected was the contrasting white of the single stalk of a Lily of the Valley she held in one hand.

She didn't move, simply stood and contemplated the simple headstone she was standing in front of.

Lillian Redfern.

In a fluid movement, she knelt down and place the flower at the foot of the headstone.

Then she spoke, "You lied."

Words left unspoken, she stood and left.

_To death you would still hold on to his name, even though he betrayed you and left me._


	2. Lake

Title: Dreams to dreams

Author: Twilight-staruby

Disclaimers: Please refer to previous entry...

* * *

"_I was the Dreamer, they the **Dream**..."_

_- Wordsworth_

**Chapter one: Lake**

"Reia," the voice, low and seductive as the lamia who had spoken it, echoed in the huge empty room.

_Almost _empty room.

A girl was crouched at the far end of the room, shadowed by the dark shadows provided by the walls of the windowless room.

She ignored him completely, simply continued to feed on the prey she had in hand. Already, she could feel his life dwindling from him and seeping into her.

Power throbbed through her veins, exciting her, delighting her every time.

"Enough." A hand clamped down on her shoulder and dragged her apart from her dying prey.

She snarled in protest at the unwelcome interruption, but she made no attempt to retaliate, simply because she did not want to fight him, and, much as she hates to admit, he was too strong for her.

She stared up sulkily at her cousin, annoyance radiating from her and written all over her face as she fished out a single piece of white cloth from her pocket and proceeded to delicately wipe her mouth clean with it.

Lake Redfern was a dangerous lamia to cross, both in looks and in nature. He was known for both his protectiveness and his formidable prowess at killing whoever crossed him without a change in expression. Reia was relieved for the fact that she was currently on good terms with him. Lake tolerated and indulged her as one did for one's sister.

Right now, his golden eyes were slightly disgusted as he stared down at the slightly mutilated neck of the dying human.

"Did you have to do that to him?"

"I was hungry." Reia shrugged, as nonchalantly as her answer had been.

"Enclaves." The single word was spoken with enough arrogant disgust for Reia to smother a laugh of amusement.

"Well, I am stuck on one. So are you for now."

"No I am not. Neither are you." His reply was cryptic as he continued to stare at the human. "Get him to Helene. The enclave already has a shortage of food. We don't want to lose another one."

Reia wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" Excitement and hope, both quickly squashed down least she had misunderstood anything, soared.

He shot her a slightly annoyed look," I said, get him to Helene – "

"No no, before that!" Impatience rippled around her, eagerness shining in her ruby red eyes.

"Grey's sending us off to get Talia back. She was due back a few weeks ago. To land." He added on at the questioning look in her eyes.

"Yes!" She whooped out suddenly and laughed gaily, throwing her arms around Lake's neck and planting a exuberant kiss onto his cheek.

She released the startled lamia as suddenly as she had grabbed him before turning around to face him, chattering excitedly, "Do you know how long it has been since I last left this place?"

Suddenly, she frowned. "Actually, I don't think I have ever left this place before."

A smile started twitching at the sides of Lake's mouth as he watched the ever changing expressions on her face.

He chucked her under the chin.

"Helene," He reminded her again then turned to leave.

"Eight, Reia, by the docks."

_Or I leave without you. _

The last he projected back to her even though he knew she wouldn't be late.

* * *

A/N: I have decided, for my benefit and those of you reading out there (thank you) to keep the chapters short so that I can update faster and you guys can get your hands on the story faster also... Besides, long chapters can be draggy and straining on the eyes (and it is an excusefor me to laze a bit :'p hehe) 

Review :')


End file.
